


Благими намерениями

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene (kind of), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Бутч знает правила общения с Освальдом Кобблпотом. И всё равно нарушает их все. Одно за другим.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> сомнительное согласие, кинк; таймлайн — примерно 2.04—2.05, до того, как Бутч стал ~~одноруким бандитом засланным казачком~~ шпионить за Галаваном, назовём это так.

Он снова сидел один. Огонь в камине уже едва тлел, но Пингвина это, похоже, не беспокоило. Он даже не поднял головы, когда Бутч подошёл ближе.  
  
— Ты нашёл её?  
  
В руке у него была бутылка, почти пустая. Пил, по всей видимости, из горла — чем дальше всё это заходило, тем больше наспех набранного лоска с Пингвина слезало. Бутч покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Мне жаль, босс.  
  
А ведь и правда жаль было, понял он с удивлением. Пингвин, конечно, держал его на коротком поводке, как цепную собачку, и Бутча это злило — главным образом потому, что в хозяевах он не нуждался; а если и нуждался, то ни за что бы не выбрал добровольно этого смешного, нелепого человека. Который ползал у Фиш в ногах, носил для неё зонтик и довольствовался когда-то объедками с её стола. Но то было тогда, а это было сейчас.  
  
И сейчас самозваный Король Готэма сидел перед угасающим огнём, пил в одиночестве и думал, вероятно, о своей матери, которую удерживал в плену Галаван. Или о своей разрушающейся на глазах империи. Или, быть может, о Джиме Гордоне, об этой полицейской занозе, которого Пингвин едва ли не лучшим своим другом назначил — и который теперь буквально из кожи вон лез, чтобы смыть всё, чего Пингвин достиг, в сточную канаву.  
  
— Да, — голос у Пингвина был безжизненный. Похоже, он уже не слишком надеялся на хороший исход. — Оставь меня.  
  
Бутч помедлил. Человек в кресле казался маленьким, уставшим и сломленным. Не то чтобы это его касалось, но…  
  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — сказал он, неловко положив руку на угловатое плечо. — Так ты долго и сам не протянешь, знаешь.  
  
Пингвин не среагировал. Под глазами его залегли тени, лицо заострилось; он и без того выглядел достаточно нездорово, но сейчас, когда Пингвин почти перестал спать по ночам и нормально питаться, вид у него сделался и вовсе насквозь больным. Плечо под ладонью Бутча напряглось. Даже странно: обычно Пингвин не терпел непрошеных прикосновений — Бутч видел, как кривилось его лицо, когда кто-то дотрагивался до него без его на то воли — а сейчас не сделал ни единой попытки стряхнуть его руку. Бутч убрал её сам.  
  
— Можно позвать девочек, — предложил он, сам не зная, почему его вообще заботит душевное равновесие кого-то, кому его просто подарили, как чёртов рождественский подарок, промыв предварительно мозги. — Или мальчиков. Кого хочешь. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, бо…  
  
Пингвин резко повернулся, и Бутч замолк на полуслове: взгляд, которым Пингвин его наградил, обладал эффектом пощёчины — такой же жгучий и хлёсткий. Только что в этих глазах, казалось, не было абсолютно ничего, кроме бессильной печали — и вот, поглядите-ка, смотрит так, будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не выпотрошить его ножом снизу вверх, как рыбу.  
  
— Моя мать, — в голосе тоже мгновенно прорезалась сталь — где только прятал? — Моя несчастная, добрая, любящая мать сидит в какой-то клетке, как мартышка в зоопарке, на потеху Галавану и его людям — а я в это время, по-твоему, должен развлекаться со шлюхами? Ещё столь же блестящие идеи будут, _Бутч_?  
  
Имя не сказал даже — выплюнул сквозь зубы вместе с брызгами слюны. Каждое слово истекало ядом, по скулам ходили желваки: разозлить Пингвина в эти дни было до опасного просто. Ещё проще, чем прежде, когда у него имелось хоть какое-то терпение. А ещё — Бутч заметил это только сейчас — Пингвин определённо был пьян.  
  
Удивительно было не это, а то, как хорошо Пингвин контролировал себя вплоть до этого момента. Он пожал плечами. Первое правило общения с Освальдом Кобблпотом: не жди от него благодарности.  
  
— Ну, извини, что пытаюсь помочь.  
  
Бутылка с остатками виски полетела в ближайшую стену и с громким звоном окончила там своё существование. Пингвин закрыл глаза ладонью; плечи его дрожали после этого выплеска злости.  
  
— Свободен.  
  
А и впрямь. Чего он вообще переживал-то? Пингвин был взрослым человеком, хоть и выглядел всё ещё сущим мальчишкой с этими своими пижонскими костюмами и дурацким хохолком на голове. Он был жёстким хитрожопым засранцем с амбициями выше своего роста и обладал целеустремлённостью пули — пожалуй, и сомневаться не стоило, что со всем этим он прекрасно справится самостоятельно. Бутч с досадой махнул рукой и направился к дверям.  
  
И если бы он был всего лишь чуточку быстрее и хотя бы немного умнее, ему бы удалось уйти.  
  
Не в этот вечер. Второе правило: никогда не терять бдительности, оказавшись в поле зрения Освальда Кобблпота.  
  
— Бутч, — позвал Пингвин тихо, когда он уже был у дверей. — Я передумал.  
  
Он обернулся. Пингвин снова смотрел в огонь, но выражение его лица как-то неуловимо изменилось. У Бутча появилось нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
— Твоя установка, — Пингвин сжал челюсти, по-прежнему на него не глядя. — Ещё действует? Верно?  
  
_Ох._ Вот с этого всегда и начинались все его неприятности в последнее время. Бутч дёрнул головой, будто чувствовал сжимающийся на горле невидимый ошейник.  
  
— Да, босс.  
  
Пингвин кивнул — больше самому себе, чем ему. Сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
  
— Подойди.  
  
Он подошёл; предчувствие усиливалось с каждым шагом. Освальд на него не смотрел — глаза его болезненно мерцали, словно бы он на что-то решался. Голос, однако, не выдавал никаких эмоций:  
  
— Значит… расслабиться, говоришь?  
  
И секундой спустя:  
  
— _Хорошо_.  
  
Бутч моргнул. Правило третье: ничему не удивляться. Никогда нельзя было сказать с точностью, что происходит в этой дурной голове.  
  
— Э… ладно. Мне позвонить Мэгги из «Сиреневой Луны», чтобы она кого-нибудь прислала?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Бутч начинал раздражаться.  
  
— Нет? Тогда что…  
  
— Сядь, будь добр.  
  
Костлявый длинный палец прочертил в воздухе невидимую линию сверху вниз; всё остальное тело Кобблпота осталось неподвижным. Судя по тому, куда указывал палец, сесть ему предлагалось на пол. Бутч неловко устроился возле ног Пингвина, нахмурившись. Ему не нравилось, куда это всё шло. Правило четвёртое: не задавай лишних вопросов. Особенно когда Пингвин и так выглядел на грани срыва.  
  
И только тогда Кобблпот встретился с ним взглядом, и что-то в выражении его лица убедило Бутча окончательно: зря он вообще к нему сегодня зашёл.  
  
— Ты был так любезен предложить мне свою помощь, — голос звучал отстранённо, подозрительно ровно — Бутч уловил в нём опасные звенящие нотки. — Я ценю это, Бутч. И я принимаю её.  
  
Его глаза казались почти безумными в свете огня. Правило пятое: лучше держаться подальше от Освальда Кобблпота, когда тот начинает ехать крышей.  
  
Поздно, конечно. Он уже был здесь. Он сидел на полу возле его ног, и от того, какой оборот принимал весь этот странный разговор, у него сжималось горло, ему не хватало воздуха, и затылок покалывало электрическими искрами.  
  
— Что принимаешь? — переспросил он тупо, сытый по горло всеми этими играми в «угадай, что я думаю». Телепатом он совершенно точно не был.  
  
Лицо Пингвина будто заострилось ещё сильнее. Взгляд пронизывал Бутча насквозь. Он прошипел, как готовящаяся к броску змея:  
  
— Твою помощь, разумеется.  
  
И, чуть разведя колени, показал глазами вниз, делая намёк ещё самую чуточку более прозрачным.  
  
— Можешь приступать.  
  
Бутч немедленно напрягся. Так _вот_ чего хотел этот мелкий психопат, значит. Это… это было просто вне всяких…  
  
Но — он напомнил себе: _ничему не удивляться_. Он знал, что должен был разозлиться, возмутиться, испытать мгновенное отвращение — но почему-то только почувствовал себя вдруг глубоко, глубоко уставшим от всего. В последнее время его жизнь каким-то образом превратилась в сплошной цирк. Хорошо, что Фиш этого не видит.  
  
Он в раздражении потёр переносицу. Почему всегда он? Господи, просто почему?  
  
— Босс… — попробовал он, мрачнея.  
  
— Я сказал: _можешь приступать_.  
  
Это было сказано мягко. Обманчиво мягко. Таким тоном Пингвин обычно отдавал приказ о чьём-нибудь убийстве. Это была мягкость шёлкового платка, в который завернули лезвие. Бутч почти физически ощущал давление сжимающегося ошейника: _хозяин_ дёрнул за поводок, и виски пронзила острая боль. _Чтоб тебя черти побрали, Зсасз._  
  
Его рука в нерешительности легла на колено Пингвина — почти против воли. Колено было таким же худым и угловатым, как и плечо. Пингвин стал совсем тощим на нервной почве. Бутч внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо: оно было мёртвенно-бледным, единственным ярким пятном оставались неопределённого цвета глаза — тёмные, горячечные, отчаянные. Может быть, подумалось Бутчу, он просто не хотел быть сейчас один. Ему нужно было отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь, хоть на _кого-нибудь_ , а Бутч… просто оказался под рукой.  
  
Не задавай вопросов. Не удивляйся. Не пытайся угадать, о чём он думает. Не жди благодарности. И ещё одно: не испытывай его терпение. Терпение у Пингвина было размером с чашку чая из кукольного набора.  
  
Он медленно провёл ладонью выше, до бедра, не совсем уверенный, что следует делать дальше. Нельзя сказать, чтобы у него совсем не было опыта в подобном — это же _Готэм_ , здесь с человеком случается _всякое_ — но… это был Пингвин. Непредсказуемый, непонятный, опасный и, вполне вероятно, способный убить его за одно неверное движение. Кобблпот следил за его рукой, как ястреб, но ничего больше не говорил. Инициативы от него ждать не приходилось.  
  
Может, оно и к лучшему. Бутч честно попытался абстрагироваться от контекста происходящего. Просто парень, которому… нужна помощь другого парня. Такая... дружеская помощь? Так сказать. Да. Пожалуй, именно так всё и было. Почему нет.  
  
Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание, что один парень был боссом второго, которого превратили в подобие зомби против его воли, и оба они были убийцами из самой верхушки готэмской мафии, и ещё первый парень убил предыдущего босса второго…  
  
В потрескивающем от духоты молчании Бутч расстегнул Пингвину ремень и ширинку — на лице выступил пот. Он помедлил. Потом решил: чем быстрее он с этим покончит, тем быстрее уйдёт. И тем меньше шансов, что Пингвин решит сорвать на нём злость каким-нибудь более извращённым способом. В том, что _этих более извращённых способов_ у Пингвина найдётся с десяток-другой, он даже не сомневался. В пару неловких движений он высвободил из-под резинки трусов его член и несколько мгновений напряжённо гипнотизировал его взглядом. Тот был не таким синим и не таким маленьким, как ему представлялось — не то чтобы он по-настоящему _задумывался_ , какой у Пингвина может быть член, но…  
  
— Бутч, — выдохнул Кобблпот сквозь зубы, весь натянутый, как струна. — Действуй немного быстрее, будь так добр.  
  
Что ж, похоже, оттягивать неизбежное вечно не получится. Бутч медленно наклонился, заранее готовясь пережить ещё несколько не самых приятных минут в своей жизни — но тот вдруг зашептал, будто сбитый с толку:  
  
— Что ты?.. Нет. Нет, Бутч. Рукой… рукой будет достаточно, — он взглянул наверх и увидел, как болезненно скривилось у Кобблпота лицо. — Я не… я не насильник, в конце концов.  
  
Ага, подумал Бутч. Конечно. Заставлять кого-то тебе отсасывать — это плохо, ясное дело. А заставлять кого-то дрочить — это, надо полагать, абсолютно нормально. Может, для Пингвина так и было.  
  
Он прокрутил сказанное в голове ещё раз — и внезапно подумал: могло быть и хуже. Могло бы быть _намного_ хуже. Так что… ну, наверное, он был даже благодарен неизвестным высшим силам за то, что Кобблпот ещё не съехал с катушек _окончательно_.  
  
Затем он вздохнул и беззвучно выругался себе под нос. _А, к чёрту_. В конце концов, это же чёртов Готэм. И вся эта ситуация — далеко не самое странное, что с Бутчем случалось в этом городе. И далеко не самое неприятное.  
  
Так что — он щедро плюнул себе на руку и ухватился за член Пингвина, проведя ладонью по всей длине и размазывая слюну. Кобблпот вздрогнул всем телом — и, крепко зажмурившись, снова ушёл в молчание. Тем лучше. Бутч двинул рукой снова, потом ещё раз — не слишком умело и не слишком церемонно; но никаких возражений не последовало — только едва слышный судорожный вздох. Кожа под ладонью была тонкая, сухая и прохладная, постепенно нагревающаяся от касаний, и на какое-то мгновение ему стало даже отчасти интересно — весь ли Пингвин такой… странно нормальный на ощупь. Ему почему-то раньше казалось, что тот должен быть влажным, скользким, как рыба, рыхлым даже. Но — ничего подобного. Правой рукой он без изысков двигал по члену в грубоватой, механической манере, как дрочил бы себе самому; под левой рукой было жёсткое, напряжённое бедро под тканью баснословно дорогих брюк. Кобблпот — _Освальд_ , имя было ровно такое же дурацкое, как и фамилия, но оно было хотя бы уместным сейчас, в этой бредовой ситуации — всё так же молчал. Дышал только рвано и поверхностно, втягивая воздух носом в такт заданному Бутчем ритму. В полной тишине, в отблесках пламени из камина всё происходящее казалось каким-то абсурдным и обыденным одновременно.  
  
Бутч сказал себе, что не будет на него смотреть, потому что — уж что его совершенно не касалось, так это как выглядел проныра-Пингвин, когда ему отдрачивали. Но, конечно, посмотрел всё равно — почти случайно. Освальд сидел неподвижно, откинувшись на спинку кресла, со сложным, неопределимым выражением измученного лица. Его глаза оставались закрытыми, и веки чуть подрагивали. Рот был приоткрыт. Он казался… на удивление _понятным_ в этот момент. И даже сейчас в каждой чёрточке продолжала сквозить усталость.  
  
Вопрос вертелся на языке. Бутч знал, что ему следует молчать: может быть, Кобблпот… Освальд точно так же пытался отрешиться от контекста происходящего, как и он сам. Но он всё равно спросил: отчасти — из любопытства, отчасти — из мелочного злорадства, которое не было ему полностью чуждо.  
  
— Почему не шлюхи? Они справились бы лучше.  
  
Пингвина от его голоса едва не подбросило в кресле. Он зажмурился сильнее; Бутч сомкнул ладонь плотнее, движения стали резче и быстрее — Освальд вцепился до побелевших костяшек в подлокотники и запрокинул голову, издав тихий стон сквозь зубы. Кадык его дёргался вверх и вниз. Шея у него была белая и какая-то цыплячья — он мог бы переломить её одной рукой. Бутч, признаться, не особенно ждал, что получит честный ответ — и всё-таки получил его:  
  
— Нельзя, — выдавил тот, отчего-то морщась — глаз он так и не открыл. — Шлюхи… могут разболтать. Их могут подослать. Купить. Через них могут воздействовать. Никому… никому нельзя доверять, Бутч. _Никому_.  
  
Бутч хмыкнул. Вот оно что. Да, это многое объясняло. Пингвин был параноиком — далеко не новость. Но Пингвин был… _умным_ параноиком, это стоило признать. Чёрт, вероятно, он был умнее Фиш, Фальконе и Марони вместе взятых, раз ему удалось в конечном счёте обставить их _всех_. Так что, может быть, не так уж сильно он был не прав.  
  
Бутч задумался об этом. Умный, крепкий сукин сын, который умел вывернуться из абсолютно любого дерьма и при этом в итоге всегда оказывался на коне, даже если потом его опять сбрасывали в грязь — вот кем был Пингвин. Ни одна петля не могла бы удержать его на виселице, ни одна пуля не могла остановить от постоянного карабканья наверх, ни один удар ножа не заставал его врасплох. Бутч, пожалуй, уважал его. Он подумал: Пингвин победит. Даже на этот раз. Тут либо пан, либо пропал, а пропасть Пингвин не мог. Многие пытались его заставить. Но он всё ещё был здесь: сидел на своём шатком воображаемом троне и слезать никуда не собирался. Это Бутча в нём почти восхищало.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на него — Освальд вдруг показался ему, в сущности, довольно неплохим парнем. Он только хотел своё законное место под солнцем и переживал за свою мать — а кто бы нет? У Бутча тоже была мать. Он понимал это. Он даже сочувствовал ему, наверное. Может, не таким уж и психом был Пингвин. Пингвин, с этими его костюмами и обязательными галстуками, с его тростью и до смешного нелепой хромающей походкой, с его вечно встрёпанными волосами и привычкой забивать разозливших его людей первым же попавшимся под руку тяжёлым предметом. Пингвин, с этой его тонкой шеей, долгими сдавленными выдохами и острыми скулами, с его запавшими глазами и с этой неожиданной беспомощностью, проступившей наконец на лице…  
  
_Лучше держаться подальше от Освальда Кобблпота._  
  
Не осознавая, что делает, не осознавая, в какую глубокую яму себя загоняет, Бутч накрыл левой рукой его ладонь, продолжавшую лихорадочно сжимать подлокотник, и с неуклюжим участием сказал:  
  
— Мы найдём её, босс. Я обещаю. Мы выпутаемся из этого — ты выпутаешься. Я знаю это.  
  
Не лучший момент для этого, он понимал. Но ему хотелось… подбодрить его. Зачем-то. Он сам не знал, зачем. Он не думал о последствиях. Он просто хотел его поддержать, потому что прямо сейчас Кобблпот выглядел как кто-то, кому точно не помешала бы поддержка. И ещё одна бутылка виски.  
  
Освальд не ответил. Его пальцы отпустили подлокотник и вцепились вместо этого в руку Бутча — он тоже, должно быть, не совсем уже соображал, что делает. Ещё пара завершающих движений — и он ударился лопатками о спинку кресла, запрокинул голову ещё сильнее, под почти тревожным углом, зашипел, и шипение переросло в гудящий низкий стон, когда он распахнул глаза, и…  
  
А затем всё кончилось. Его тело как-то сразу обмякло, мышцы наконец-то расслабились, одна за другой, будто последние остатки сил его покинули. Он бездумно смотрел в потолок, хватая ртом воздух. Бутч вытер испачканную руку носовым платком и кинул платок в камин — тот на мгновение вспыхнул ярче. Тишина больше не казалась ни неловкой, ни давящей. Стало как будто чуть легче дышать; Бутч решил не обращать внимания на то, что в собственных штанах наметилась некая смущающая теснота.  
  
Он попытался высвободить левую руку из захвата цепких пальцев, посчитав, что в кои-то веки с Пингвином всё будет просто и по-человечески.  
  
Не тут-то было.  
  
Хватка на запястье вдруг стала мертвецки крепкой, и внезапно Пингвин, только что совершенно неподвижный, резко наклонился к нему.  
  
— А тебе, Бутч, — рот его изогнулся в какую-то жуткую, гротескную ухмылку, — тебе я могу _доверять_? Как думаешь?  
  
Пальцы впились в мышцы и кости так, что рука мигом онемела. Бутч непонимающе на него уставился. Да что с этим Кобблпотом не так, чёрт возьми?  
  
И глаза были ещё более безумными, чем прежде — честно говоря, от этого взгляда Бутчу сделалось здорово не по себе. Только что всё было нормально, с чего вдруг…  
  
— Я не буду болтать, если ты об этом, — в общем-то, для Бутча это было очевидно. Разве он идиот, чтобы болтать о чём-то подобном? Чтобы хотя бы _заикнуться_ об этом, неважно, в чьей компании? Серьёзно, он не был грёбаным самоубийцей.  
  
Пингвин продолжал вглядываться в его лицо. Он был пьян, он был зол; он был не в себе. Всё-таки он псих, совершенно точно. Как ни крути. Может быть, это всё было ошибкой, от начала и до конца.  
  
Руку будто в железных тисках сдавили.  
  
— Конечно, — произнёс Пингвин уже гораздо более спокойным, ледяным тоном. И зачем-то посмотрел на его левую руку — с ненавистью и решимостью, направленной не на него, но на кого-то далёкого. Кого-то, кому он желал мучительной и долгой смерти. — Конечно, ты не будешь болтать. Мы ведь друзья, Бутч? Правда? Я могу доверять тебе. Ты меня не предашь.  
  
Горло снова сдавило. Бутч вспомнил наконец главное, жизненно важное правило: никогда не забывай, какую опасность представляет собой Освальд Кобблпот. И никогда, никогда не вздумай подходить к нему слишком _близко_. Ни для кого это ещё не заканчивалось хорошо. Ни для его врагов, ни для его друзей. Нельзя было забывать об этом. Ни на минуту, ни на секунду. Нельзя было переходить черту, отделявшую безопасную дистанцию от небезопасной.  
  
Он сглотнул.  
  
— Я могу идти?  
  
Пингвин кивнул и разжал пальцы. Кисть немедленно закололо — похоже, Кобблпот умудрился пережать ему кровоток.  
  
— Да. Теперь — можешь.  
  
Бутч поднялся, почему-то чувствуя себя так, словно только что каким-то чудом избежал смертной казни, и, ушёл. На этот раз — поспешно и не оглядываясь.  
  
  
Он шёл по тёмному коридору, растирая запястье, и всё думал: в какой конкретный ад он сегодня вымостил себе дорогу?  
  
И причём здесь была его рука?..


End file.
